Tal para cual
by BeastDark
Summary: Chico bestia están en la Doom patrol y su bestia interior exige una pareja digan, Raven esta con los titanes y sus emociones buscan el Amor pero no sera tan sensillo como una cita después de todo estamos hablando de un mitad demonio y un animal salvaje.


**Bien les traigo el inicio de una nueva historia se lo se dije que no más historias nuevas pero hice una apuesta de fin de año con DreamedSilverWings para haber quien termina antes su historia si yo con "De tal palo, Tal astilla" o ella con "ELLA" y pues me gano y para los que piensan que abandone mis historias pues no historias como Mascara verde, Una sonrisa cambio mi vida y Múltiples posibilidades aún continúan solo no se me a ocurrido nada genial para continuarlas pero no abandonara preocúpense en día en que todas mi historias digan "Complete" y ya no suba ninguna.**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Jump City**

 **Casa segura del Doom patrol**

Un joven de tés verde miraba su reflejo ante un gran espejo mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cualquier persona que lo mirase pensaría que solo se estaba observando a sí mismo, pero en realidad era algo muchísimo más profundo; en ese momento el joven discutía consigo mismo acerca de algunos eventos resientes, el nombre de este chico "Garfield Mark Logan" o mejor conocido como Changeling, un miembro activo del Doom patrol.

Los poderes del cambiante le permitían cambiar en cualquier animal viviente o extinto, además de algunos otros como combinaciones génicas y extraterrestres. Pero hace algunos años había desarrollado un animal nunca antes visto, algo que había nacido de su mismo ser y de los instintos de todos y cada uno de los animales existentes combinados con el suyo propio. A esta criatura la llamo "La Bestia", una criatura formidable en batalla. Al inicio había sido algo aterrador pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que era una extensión de sí mismo, y de la mano de un arduo entrenamiento llego a un balance, más que eso, a un acuerdo consigo mismo pero desde ese momento las cosas había sido totalmente diferentes. Ahora Garfield no actuaba solo por sus pensamientos si no que ahora sus instintos. Tenía voto y voz de sus acciones en la forma de la Bestia y esto era lo que actualmente pasaba frente a ese espejo desde su propia cabeza.

Garfield había aprendido a entablar conversaciones con sus instintos de manera que pudiera proyectarlos en algún elemento reflejante. Es por eso que había pedido un espejo de tamaño completo en su habitación y en todas y cada una de las instalaciones del Doom Patrol.

Las cosas hasta el momento habían salido bien, sus mejoras desde el balance con sus instintos habían sido notables. Ahora era el orgullo de los Dayton, pero desgraciadamente para Garfield su mayoría de edad estaba próxima y dejaría de ser un adolecente para entrar en la edad de un adulto joven y la gran Bestia exigía una compañera. Todo macho que se respete tiene que tener una para ser considerado un alfa de verdad.

— ¿Entonces tendremos una pareja?— _fanfarroneo la Bestia frente al joven que estaba con él._

—Ya te he dicho que no, no tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Además no hay ninguna chica cerca de nosotros— c _ontesto fulminante el joven verde planeando terminar la conversación_

—Siempre esta las alternativas, siempre esta Rose— _respondió sonriente la gran Bestia_.

— ¿En serio amigo?— _respondió con sarcasmo el chico ante el comentario de la Bestia frente a él._

— ¿Qué? Ella es fuerte, digan de nosotros— _dijo la Bestia defendiendo su punto de vista._

— ¿Enserio? — _dijo mientras puso los ojos._

—Bien. No volveremos con Rose, solo bromeaba, aprendimos la lección la primera vez _—balbuceo la Bestia con vos de aburrimiento._

—Bien, entonces eso será todo por ahora y aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que tú hagas bromas— _menciono el chico ante tal comentario._

—Espera aun no, no hemos llegado a nada.

—No ahí a nada que llegar, Bestia, es simplemente que en nuestra línea de trabajo no hay muchas chicas y las que hay o son familia o son compañeras…— F _ue interrumpido entonces._

—O intentan matarnos por no ponernos de su lado— T _érmino antes de que digiera algo más._

—Iba decir en extremas peligrosas, pero eso también funciona para mí.

—Bien, pero existe una más que podría funcionar— _Respondió la Bestia con excitación a su idea._

—No, si es quien pienso que estás pensado es un no. Ella es nuestra compañera de equipo y Mento nunca lo permitiría— E _xplicó el joven verde._

—Pero está loca por nosotros y sabe defenderse para varear* no es la mejor, pero es razonable. Sólo necesitamos pedirlo y ella hará lo que pidamos— Explicó.

 _*¿Qué es varear?_

—No. La respuesta sigue siendo no, y menos si es Casey Brinke.

Antes de que la plática siguiera fluyendo, una llamada a su puerta lo saco de su transe de pensamientos trayéndolo al mundo real, sonó un ligero bostezo y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse con Mento siendo el que interrumpía sus pensamientos.

— ¿Mento?— _pregunto extrañado el cambiante._

—Hijo tendremos una reunión de emergencia. Al parecer ahí algunos lugares que tenemos que cubrir en Jump City antes de irnos, ¿Y ejercicios mentales? _— Pregunto porque había sentido una ligera tensión mental cuando toco la puerta._

—No solo una conversación que no me lleva a ningún lado— rápidamente trató de _desviar el tema._

—Bien, me alegra escuchar eso nos vemos en cinco minutos. No tolerare retrasos. No pienses que seré más blando solo porque lo has estado haciendo de maravilla estos últimos meses.

Mento no había querido aceptar el hecho de que Garfield podía valerse por sí solo como súper héroe, al menos no hasta hace seis meses atrás cuando por fin se rindió y dejo de ver a Garfield como un aprendiz y lo comenzó a ver como un igual, aun tenia cosas que aprender, pero en este tipo de oficios nunca se llega a saberlo todo.

* * *

 **Jump City, Torre de los Titanes**

Una joven de piel pálida inhalaba y exhalaba mientras su cuerpo estaba suspendido en el aire entrando en una paz implacable e infinita la joven titán llamada "Rachel Roth"* mejor conocida como Raven, la titán mágica del equipo, hija del demonio inter-dimensional Trigon cualquier persona que la mirase en ese estado pensaría que, en efecto, había alcanzado una paz profunda, pero lo que todos aquellos que la miraban de vez en cuando mientras meditaba no sabían era que por dentro se libraba una batalla emocional.

*El nombre real de Raven si es Raven. Rachel Roth creó que es más para no decir su nombre. Pero se supone que "legalmente" su nombre es Raven.

— ¡Rabia suéltala! _— gritaba la hechicera_.

— ¡NUNCA, NUNCA LA SOLTARE HARE QUE CADA UNO DE USTEDES SUFRA PARA MI DIVERSION! _—vociferaba la emoción vestida de rojo mientras miraba con desprecio a todas las presentes_

—Raven, tenemos que hacer algo para reprimir a Rabia pronto. No se cuanta mas resista Feliz bajo ese castigo propinado por Rabia.

— ¡BASTA! ¡ESTO SE TERIMINA AHORA! ¡TUVE SUFIENTE DE TI!— _grito la muchacha de cabellos morados mientras extendía las manos formando orbes negros en estas._

La emoción de Rabia no supo que le golpeo, solo fue derribada y encadenada segundos después por dos emociones mientras las demás observaban. Valiente y Sabiduría fueron rápidas en su tarea de aprisionarla, ella solo necesitabas la oportunidad correcta para llevar abajo a su hermana más problemática.

—Enciérrenla otra vez en su dominio _—ordeno la chica a sus emociones_

Normalmente para Raven controlar su ira sería fácil pero últimamente se había liberado de su dominio con gran rapidez y siempre tomaba a alguna de las otras emociones para lastimarla y torturarla.

—NO PODRAS CONMIGO, ME LIBERADO NO UNA, SI NO CINCO VESES YA Y NO CAMBIARÁ. VOLVERE A SER LIBRE HASTA QUE TE CONTROLE Y SUCUMBAS A MI— a _menazó a Raven mientras las dos emociones la llevaban a rastras hacia uno de los arcos de piedra para dirigirse al dominio de Rabia._

Raven se dirigió a sus demás emociones y las miro fijamente mucho había cambiado por su cabeza últimamente las emociones estaba actuando excesivamente raro. Cada vez que regresaba parecía como si estuviera enfermas, pero esto debía ser imposible, las emociones no pueden enfermar, miro hacia Feliz, la cual solo parecía una niña regañada escondiendo una sonrisa bajo sus labio rectos después miro a Grosera la cual solo bostezaba y suspirara como si esperara algo que nunca llegaría y Conocimiento se miraba desordenada y estresada, Amor estaba ausente y gracias a Valiente y Sabiduría, Rabia, Lujuria y Envidia estaban prisioneras en sus propios dominios. Al final Raven se dirigió hacia su conocimiento.

— ¿Sabes porque Rabia se ha liberado últimamente?— _pregunto curiosa y esperando que hubiera una respuesta decente._

—Creo que sí, tengo razones para creer que son las hormonas— C _ontesto sin titubear antes su respuesta._

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! Lujuria esta cautiva y no me siento atraída por nadie— _refunfuño ante la respuesta de su conocimiento._

—Desgraciadamente no me refiero a las nuestras, si no a las de alguien más por allí. Algún demonio ésta cerca o algo parecido.

—Tanto tiempo preparándome para suprimir esa parte de mí ¿Y sucede esto?

—No lo veas de esa manera. Tal vez podría ser bueno— _dijo tímidamente._

— ¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso?

—Pues veras. Para que nos afecte de esta manera tiene que ser un demonio realmente poderoso o por lo menos a la par de tus poderes. Y segundo sabiendo de su existencia y cercanía podemos advertir a los demás de un enemigo potencial.

— ¡NO! Y espero que sea lo que sea termine pronto, porque me está volviendo loca— _respondió molesta antes de desaparecer de su mente._

Las emociones se observaron unas a otras para después seguirla y desaparecer cada uno a sus propios dominios a encargarse de sus propios asuntos.

* * *

 **Nevermore, Dominio de Rabia**

En reino cubierto de un paisaje volcánico en donde existía un gran trono y un castillo derrumbado, frente al gran trono tres X donde mantenían prisioneras a tres emociones que vestían diferentes colores, una color rojo intenso, otra de color rojo opaco y la final siendo de una especie de morado oscuro, las tres emociones miraban como Valiente y Sabiduría se retiraban de lugar solo para que las emociones conocidas como Lujuria y Envidia dirigieran su mirada bastante molestas contra su hermana Rabia.

— ¿QUE MIRAND PERDEDORAS?— _regaño la emoción sabiendo que dirían sus hermanas._

—Imbécil ese no era el plan — _regaño Lujuria ignorando la pregunta de Rabia._

—Debí de haber ido y…— Envidia comenzó a argumentar.

—SIGUE SOÑANDO PERDEDORA LAS ULTIMAS CINCO VESES ME HE LIBERADO YO. NO TÚ.

—Estoy segura de que haces trampa.

—Cállense idiotas ahora nadie saldrá de aquí pronto. Las condiciones que nos estaba permitiendo escapar se están debilitando sea lo que sea se está alejando y ya no podremos escapar.

Las tres emociones siguieron discutiendo culpándose la una a la otra de haber perdido su oportunidad para escapar sin darse cuenta que alguien las miraba desde unos cuantos metros de distancia de donde las cadenas sostenían sus cuerpos suspendidos en las X, hasta que entre una rabieta Lujuria la miro observándolas sin ningún temor.

— ¡ESPEREN!— _gritó para que las dos emociones dejaran de discutir._

— ¿QUÉ?— _preguntaron las dos emociones molesta al unísono._

Ella — _dijo señalando a la emoción frente a ellas._

— ¿TU?, ¿QUE HASES AQUI?

* * *

 **Jump City, El Centro de La Ciudad**

 **24 Horas después**

—Aquí desde el helicóptero reportando para Jump NEWS soy la reportera Catherine, la mitad de la ciudad ya ha sido evacuada. Los incidentes comenzaron al anochecer con fuertes explosiones del lado sur de la ciudad mientras el conocido villano Dr. Light intentaba robar el primer banco nacional de Jump city, además se presume la presencia del Doom Patrol en la ciudad aunque desconocemos las razones para que estén aquí.

Mientras el helicóptero se acerca podemos observar grandes daños a la ciudad por parte de estas dos grandes Bestias las cuales llevan alrededor de tres horas peleando y los dos equipos de héroes han sido incapaces de neutralizarlas, se nos informa que uno de los dos monstros fue reconocido y son grandes noticias para los habitantes de Jump city la titán conocida como Raven es uno de los dos combatientes la cual está luchando para evitar que la creatura verde destruya la ciudad.

* * *

 **Abajo en la ciudad.**

— ¿Changeling? Changeling detente. Es una orden— Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido voraz para el líder del Doom patrol.

— ¿Hijo?— preguntó Rita en un tomo casi inaudible. El hombre a su lado, aún con duda decidió tomar la decisión que parecía ser la única solución.

—Lo siento Garfield, Patrulla… ¡ATAQUEN!

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo unas cuadras adelante.**

Robin aceleraba su motocicleta para alcanzar el paso de la pelea mientras Starfire volaba cerca de él, cuándo por fin los alcanzaron miraron el cuerpo desmembrado de Cyborg.

— Cyborg ¿me escuchas?

—Por supuesto, pero ellos dos son indetenibles. No escuchan razones. Tenemos que detenerlos.

–Por supuesto, tu solo descansa— _dijo mientras levantaba la mirada para ver a las dos Bestias pelear._

— ¿Robin?— pregunto curiosa Starfire de en qué estaba pasando por la mente de su novio.

— ¿Qué tan lejos esta Kid Flash?— y cuando él termino la pregunta casi como por obra de magia una ráfaga de aire anuncia la aparición del corredor en escasos segundos.

—Estoy aquí, Robin.

—Bien, Titanes… ¡VAMOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


End file.
